Forklift trucks, such as rider reach and stock picker trucks, are typically provided with a pair of forwardly extending straddle arms mounted outside of vertically movable forks of the trucks where they do not impede lowering of the forks to the floor, and do not interfere with any load supported upon the forks. The straddle arms each carry one or more load wheels to support the weight of the truck and any load carried by the forks. After use over a period of time, the load wheels normally experience wear or may become damaged and require replacement.
A known construction for a base leg assembly for a straddle arm including load wheels for a lift truck is illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D505,763 and D499,853 and also in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0034929 A1. The base leg assembly has a mounting plate, a base leg and a load wheel assembly. The base leg has an integrally cast mounting portion and a leg portion that extends laterally from the mounting portion and transitions in direction approximately 90° such that the leg portion extends forward of the mounting portion and the lift truck at its distal end. A load wheel assembly includes a pair of load wheel plates which are mirror images of each other and have inner surfaces that engage the outer surface of the distal end of the leg portion of the base leg. The load wheel plates are fastened to the base leg using threaded fasteners. An elongated aperture extends transversely through each load wheel plate and receives load wheels. The elongated apertures are shaped such that they can receive different numbers, sizes, and types of load wheels which are disposed between the load wheel plates and supported such that they can rotate.
In order to remove the load wheel assembly from the straddle arm, the fasteners securing the load wheel plates to the leg portion of the base leg are removed to release the wheel plates. For reassembly, load wheels of a required size and type are disposed between the load wheel plates which are then moved into position so that the plates can be resecured to the leg portion of the base leg by the fasteners that were previously removed. Since this type of repair is typically performed in the field, it can be difficult and require care in manipulating the load wheels and load wheel plates for reinstallation.
In another configuration for mounting load wheels to a straddle arm, a mounting structure comprising a weldment having spaced bearing plates is located at the end of the straddle arm. Pivot plates located in apertures in each of the bearing plates support wheel axles for two spaced wheels. In order to replace the wheels, the axles must be removed, resulting in release of the wheels as well as various washers and bearings supported on the wheels and axles. A repair operation performed in the field can be difficult in that the procedure for assembling replacement wheels into the bearing plate requires manipulating various parts onto the axles as the axles are moved into position in the pivot plates. Such a repair operation can be further complicated by the location of the of load wheel structure adjacent the floor surface limiting access to the parts positioned between the bearing plates.